Un intruso en mi vida
by MizukiYozora
Summary: Mi primera historia (': No soy buena en los summarys a si que...Pasen y lean, sean buenos conmigo :')
1. Un intruso en mi vida

Nueva historia :)

* * *

**UN INTRUSO EN MI VIDA**

Quien se creía que era ese chico, aparte de que la trataba fríamente le llamaba idiota…y pensar que ella estaba enamorada de él.

**NORMAL POV**

Todo comenzó un día 27 de diciembre, el día del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Rin. Era una tarde tranquila pero no tanto en cierta casa de cierta peliverde. Corría presurosamente por el pasillo mientras que fuera de casa su hermano la apuraba tocando sin cesar el claxon del auto, buscaba y buscaba sus zapatos y no los encontraba, se estaba impacientando.

-Yuko-san, ¿Has visto mis zapatos naranjas?- le pregunto a la señora que tenía por ama de llaves.

-Están a la entrada señorita- le respondió esta amablemente. _A veces la señorita es algo despistada pensó _y rio para si.

-Arigatoo! Yuko-san- dijo aliviada Gumi. Se colocó los zapatos apresuradamente y salió corriendo sin antes despedirse de Yuki con una sonrisa.

-Itekimasu!- dijo alegremente. –Iterashai Gumi-chan- le respondió Yuko.

Corrió hasta el auto y se subió rápidamente. –Vamos, Gakupo-niisan- le dijo a su hermano.

-Gumi, te has demorado mucho en bajar… ¿Qué tanto hacías?- le pregunto el pelimorado. –Gomen Gakupo-niisan, no encontraba mis zapatos- dijo apenada mientras una gotita salía de su cabeza al muy estilo anime.

-Que no se repita, voy tarde al trabajo y de paso tengo que ir a dejarte a la casa de Rin-san- le reprendió este. –Hii…- le respondió sin más y se encaminaron a casa de Rin.

Una vez en casa de Rin los dos hermanos se despidieron, Gumi se quedó en casa de su amiga y Gakupo se fue volando a su trabajo.

Toco el timbre y al momento salió Rin. –Rin, estas monísima- le decía emocionada Gumi. –Y no te quedas atrás, también estas mona- le respondió Rin ante el cumplido de su mejor amiga.

Rin tenía puesto un pequeño vestido verde con volantes que le llegaba hasta más arriba de la rodilla mientras que Gumi llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa floja de color anaranjada de tirantes.

Gumi le dio su regalo a Rin y entraron a la casa. Recién iba llegando cuando sus amigas se le tiraron encima dejando sin respiración hasta que logro soltarse. Entre ellas estaban Neru, Meiko, Luka, y no podía faltar Miku.

-Pensamos que no ibas a venir- dijeron al unísono. Gumi solo le atino a salirle una gotita de la cabeza.

-Gomen nina, llego un poco tarde, tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes jeje ^^'- dijo la peliverde un poco apenada.

-Un poco tarde- dijo Miku –Te has perdido de la mitad de la fiesta- dijo Neru. –Ya ya chicas continuemos con el karaoke- llamo la atención de todas Luka. –Estoy de acuerdo con Luka, no perdamos tiempo- respondió de brazos cruzados Meiko.

Entonces todas comenzaron a pedir sus canciones favoritas incluyendo el dúo de Miku y Gumi "Matryoshka". Cantaron y bailaron hasta quedar rendidas. Rin les invito una bebida y descansaron un poco. Mientras descansaban comenzaron a hablar y en eso Gumi pregunto:

-Rin, ¿En dónde está Len-kun?- le dijo Gumi a Rin. –Se fue a festejar su cumpleaños con los chicos, dijo que no quería estar entre tantas chicas- le respondió Rin. –No es justo, yo quería que Len-kun este aqui- se puso a hacer pucheros Neru mientras que a todas le salía un gotita en la cabeza y reían nerviosamente.

En eso sonó el timbre. –Rin-chan, ¿Alguien más iba a venir?- le pregunto curiosa Miku.

-Oh si, se me olvidaba, invite a un amigo de la infancia, Gumo- dijo Rin con un tono despistado. –Pero, ¿Si es un chico, porque no está con Len y lo demás?- pregunto Gumi. –Es que el un amigo de la infancia mío, Len tenía otras amistades en la escuela- les respondió a todas Rin.

Rin salió a recibir a su amigo de la infancia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo hizo pasar. Todas lo miraban y el también miraba a todas. Era el único chico después de todo.


	2. Incomodidad

Aquí el capítulo 2, espero que les guste (:

**INCOMODIDAD**

**NORMAL POV **

El peliverde entro y se centró en mirar todo a su alrededor, era el único chico después de todo pero, no se sentía incomodo pues no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas. Se dispuso a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y como era habitual de él comenzó a usar su celular dejando a un lado el hecho de que este rodeado de chicas.

El ambiente estaba tenso desde que llego Gumo y Rin se dio cuenta de eso así que decido poner un tema de conversación, no tenía ninguno pensó y luego se acordó que Gumi y su amigo de la infancia Gumo habían llegado tarde por lo tanto ellos no habían recibido su cena.

-Gumi, Gumo ¿Quieren que les traiga su cena ahora? Después de todo llegaron tarde- dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa esperando la respuesta de sus amigos. ´

-Emmm, jeje por mi está bien Rin- le dijo Gumi un poco avergonzada al escuchar que su amiga le había recordado que llego tarde.

-Está bien…- fue lo único que se limitó a decir Gumo desde que había llegado y siguió en su labor de usar su celular sin pizca de incomodidad alguna.

Rin se dirigió a la cocina a servir los platos para sus amigos, y mientras lo hacía se dispuso a pensar algo para animar a sus amigas que no habían dicho nada desde el momento en que el extraño entro a la casa.

-Tomen, Gumo este es para ti y Gumi este es el tuyo- les dijo amablemente al par.

-Gracias Rin-chan- le respondió alegre Gumi mientras que Gumo solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza tomar su plato y comenzar a comer. Gumi sintió un poco de molestia debido a la actitud de muchacho pero solo se limitó a callar

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película de horror?- sugirió Miku con una sonrisa maliciosa después de estar varios minutos callada. –Las trajiste verdad Meiko- le dirigió la mirada a la castaña.

-Claro, como no iba a traerlas- rio Meiko.

-Entonces todo está hecho, ponlas- dijo emocionada Miku mientras colocaba unos almohadones en el suelo para después acostarse sobre ellos.

-Etto, yo no creo que sea buena idea ponerlas ahora, esta anocheciendo- dijo Luka con un tono asustado. No podía ocultar su miedo.

-Nada de eso Luka-chan, ponlas de una vez Meiko- le dijo Neru a Meiko con un tono desafiante. Dispuesta a ver se sentó en un sillón a observar la película. ´

Pasaron los minutos y los gritos, llantos y gemidos de dolor hacían eco en las paredes de la habitación mientras de unas valientes Miku, Meiko y Gumi estaban atentas a la película, tanto así que ni parpadeaban y por otro lado estaban unos asustadas Luka y Neru que cerraban fuertemente los ojos y se tapaban los oídos con los almohadones intentando dejar de oír los horrorosos gritos. Y en un sillón a parte un Gumo no concentrado en la película sino en su celular. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que termino la película.

-Aah, eso estuvo genial- decía Gumi divertida.

-Siii!- respondió Miku desperezándose luego de haber pasado un largo tiempo acostada en el suelo.

-Oe Rin no tendrás un poco de alcohol por ahí, ya me estoy aburriendo- le dijo Meiko a Rin con un cierto tono de descontento.

-Eh? Lo siento Meiko no tengo- le respondió Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Pero tengo unos aperitivos que estas buenísimos- dijo y se dirigió entusiasmada a la cocina.

Llego a la sala y repartió los aperitivos a todos. Luego de unas horas una por una se fue marchando hasta que solo Gumo, Gumi y Rin quedaron.

Rin se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a los dos peliverdes.

**GUMI POV **

_Esto es incómodo – _pensé y me dispuse a observar al chico que se encontraba a unos sillones más lejos que yo. Observaba su celular con detención y entre ratos reía. _Acaso estará en medio de una conversación- _pensé detenidamente mientras observaba su comportamiento por un rato.

Tenía a su lado un tazón con palomitas de maíz que Rin había traído hace unos minutos los comía solo sin importarle que había alguien más en la misma sala que él, desvié la mirada hacia la TV y me dispuse a ver el programa que estaba al aire y en eso escuche que alguien me hablo.

-Quieres un poco…-me dijo el muchacho que no se dignaba a decir una palabra en todo el tiempo que estaba aquí.

Observe el tazón, ya no quedaba mucho de lo que había. _Pudo haberlo dicho antes y no ahora que ya solo le quedan las sobras- _pensé un poco molesta, pero no iba a ser maleducada y dejarle con el brazo estirado.

-mmm- solo asentí tome un poco de las palomitas y las comí lo más calmada posible.

Retorno el silencio en la habitación, eso me molestaba estaba a punto de decir algo pero me detuve al escuchar que la puerta se abrió, era Rin, jamás me había alegrado tanto de tenerla en frente.

-Aquí tienen- dijo con una sonrisa mi amiga Rin y nos extendió los tazones de ramen que le habíamos pedido.

-Tardaste…- le dije.

**GUMO POV **

_Ella me está observando- _dije en medio de mis pensamientos. ¡_Acaso no sabe que cuando miras mucho a una persona la incomodas!- _pensé exaltado e incómodo por tener a esa chica mirándome fijamente.

_Ah, por fin dejó de mirarme- _alcé un poco la mirada y note en su rostro un ligero rastro de molestia. ¿_Porque estará…molesta?- _me detuve a pensar un momento, bajé la mirada nuevamente y vi el tazón de palomitas. ¿_Sera esto? _

-¿Quieres un poco?…- le pregunte y espere su respuesta, tardó pero luego asintió y tomo un poco de las palomitas que sobraban en el tazón. De verdad se veía un poco molesta, desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la TV y yo me dispuse a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo en mi celular.

Alcé la mirada nuevamente y ella me estaba mirando por un segundo pensé que me diría algo pero la interrumpió la persona que abrió la puerta, calló y su expresión se relajó al ver a Rin, tenía curiosidad de oír lo que iba a decirme. _Llegaste en el momento inoportuno Rin- _pensé.

**RIN POV**

_El ambiente esta tenso, ¿Habré interrumpido algo?...da igual, después de todo ellos me pidieron que les traiga ramen. _*suspiro*.

* * *

Tadaa! ¿Qué les pareció? :3

Si les gusto dejen reviews y si no tambien :D


	3. Encuentro

Subido y listo para leer (:

¡COMENZEMOS!

**ENCUENTRO**

**GUMI POV **

Ya han pasado unas 2 semanas desde el cumpleaños de Rin, unas semanas bastantes tranquilas y pacíficas.

Estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquila pero el molesto ruido del celular me hizo volver de mi sueño al mundo real, tome el celular y vi un mensaje de Rin. Aun con los ojos pesados me dispuse a leerlo pero para sorpresa mía no había letras escritas sino que en lugar de ellas había un archivo de imagen, lo abrí y mire más de cerca, tanta fue mi impresión que hasta se me fue el sueño.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!?- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

En la imagen aparecía Gumo y yo durmiendo en el mismo sillón, esa foto fue tomada en el día del cumpleaños de Rin.

Segundos después llego otro inesperado mensaje, también era de Rin y en este sí había algo escrito –"La foto la encontré entre las tantas que había en la cámara, no es genial :D"- estaba tan enojada que si tuviera a Rin en frente la estrangularía en ese mismo instante.

-Rin…temee- hablaba entre dientes. Me dispuse a seguir leyendo pero no había nada mas o eso creí, al final del mensaje había una nota y decía –"Posdata: la foto también se la acabo de enviar a Gumo"-

-¡¿NAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!- grite aún más fuerte que la vez anterior.

Yo podría ser muy buena y alegre pero cuando me hacen enojar soy totalmente distinta.

-Rin, espera a mañana, en el instituto no escaparas de mi- mi rostro se tornó escuro y con una sonrisa maliciosa que ni yo reconocería.

**NORMAL POV **

Llegó marzo, las clases acabaron y vino la primavera, una estación bastante bonita.

Gumi se encontraba caminando por la acera de la calle con una funda en la mano y con un refresco en la otra, iba tarareando una canción, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba en frente suyo y chocó, cayendo al piso de espaldas.

-Ay! Eso dolió, gomenasai- se quejó pero rápidamente de levanto e hizo una reverencia disculpándose.

-Gumi-chan?- escuchó una voz familiar.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con cierta chica de ojos celestes y cabellos largos.

-Miku, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó la peliverde.

-Vine a comprar la comida para la cena- respondió amablemente la peliceleste. –Entonces me voy Gumi-chan después se me hace tarde- Miku se despidió y se marchó a su casa.

_-También se me hace tarde, mejor me voy o si no Gakupo-niisan se enojará conmigo- _pensó Gumi y siguió su camino hasta llegar a casa.

-¡Tadaima!- dijo Gumi lo suficiente alto para que la escucharan.

-Okairi Gumi-san- hizo una reverencia Yuko a lo que Gumi solo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Aquí tienes Yuko-san, esto es todo- le extendió la bolsa con los alimentos y Yuko la tomó.

-De verdad no tenía que hacer lo señorita- dijo apenada Yuko.

-No es nada Yuko-san, además estaba aburrida quería salir- le sonrió nuevamente.

Gumi subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró y se acostó en su cama a dar vueltas y vueltas, realmente estaba aburrida, desde que salió de clases no había nada divertido que hacer.

-aaah- suspiró. –Creo que me daré una ducha- se desvistió y entro al baño, hay se quedó por muchos minutos, casi horas hasta que decía salir. Se vistió y bajo de nuevo a la cocina. Ya tenía hambre y decidió observar que estaba cocinando Yuko.

-Ya está lista la cena Yuko-san- se estaba muriendo de hambre literalmente.

-Lo siento señorita, aún falta mucho- se disculpó la empleada.

El baño le había abierto el apetito y necesitaba comer así que se puso el abrigo, sus zapatos y se dispuso a salir.

-Yuko-san dile a Gakupo-niisan que no se preocupe, no regresare tan tarde- le hizo de la mano y se despidió.

-Ya está anocheciendo, espero que no se meta en problemas la señorita- Yuko preocupada vio como Gumi se marchaba.

_-¿A dónde debería ir?- _tenía hambre así que debería ir a cualquier lugar con comida y se le ocurrió un buen lugar donde hay de todo.

-¡El festival en el templo, hoy que esta semana iba a estar!- dijo emocionada y sin más se encaminó al festival.

En el festival se encontraba cierto peliverde llamado Gumo, se encontraba solo en un puesto de comida, estaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que escucho un alboroto a unos metros de él. Fue a observar el motivo del alboroto que no lo dejaba comer en paz.

Vio a un tipo muy enojado que estaba a punto de alzarle la mano a una chica pero lo detuvo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con ella?- le pregunto con un tono enojado y apretó el brazo del hombre. –A caso pensabas en golpearla- le presionó más y este soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¡Ella me empujó!- le dijo exaltado aquel hombre.

-Pero no resultaste herido, ella sí- le seguía dando la contra.

El hombre sin excusa alguna alzó el otro puño dispuesto a golpearlo pero Gumo fue más rápido y le dio un golpe fuerte en la cara dejando a agresor con la nariz rota y tirado en el suelo, Gumo tomo de la mano a la chica y se echaron a correr en medio de la multitud siendo perseguidos por aquel hombre con la nariz rota.

-Oe, espera ya no puedo más, para- le dijo a Gumo soltándole la mano y poniéndolas sobre sus rodillas descansando un poco, este también hizo lo mismo intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Estas bien, no te hizo nada- le preguntó a aquella chica desconocida.

-No, gracias por ayudarme- hizo una reverencia y alzo la mirada encontrándose con una cara conocida.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver el rostro del otro.

-¡T-T-TU!- gritó Gumi al ver el rostro de su salvador. –¿¡Q-Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- Gumo aún seguía en estado de shock, él había corrido por todo el festival cogido de la mano de aquella chica. Recobró el sentido y le respondió de igual manera.

-¡¿TU QUE HACES AQUI?!- -MOO, NO ME LO CREO- seguían discutiendo hasta que un ruido los interrumpió.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó curioso Gumo.

-Eh? No lo sé, debe ser tu imaginación- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Gumi. Y otro vez se escuchó el ruido.

-Esta vez sí lo escuchaste – Gumi no respondió esta vez, estaba toda sonrojada y entonces Gumo lo entendió.

La tomó de la mano de nuevo y la llevo arrastrando a un puesto de comida.

-Oe, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame- Gumi se trató de soltar pero fue inútil hasta que pararon.

-Tienes hambre verdad- le dijo Gumo y ella con toda la vergüenza del mundo asintió.

Ambos terminaron de comer y quedaron satisfechos.

-Eso estuvo delicioso- dijo satisfecha Gumi, a lo que Gumo asintió igualmente de satisfecho. Gumo se la quedó mirando un rato y Gumi se incomodó.

-Nani?- Gumo tomó un arroz de la cara de Gumi y lo comió. La peliverde se sonrojo furiosamente al ver su acción pero él habló.

-¿Tienes dinero?- Gumi asintió y busco en su bolsillo, y palideció al no encontrar nada.

-¿Si o no?- movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Se me debió caer en lo que estábamos corriendo- dijo apenada.

-Aah, no queda de otra, ¿Cuánto es la cuenta de los dos?- preguntó y pagó. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Gumi mantenía la cabeza baja.

-Gracias, de nuevo- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que Gumo si escuchó.

-De nada- sonrió.

-Creo que ya me voy a mi casa- dijo Gumi para luego despedirse de Gumo y darse la vuelta.

-Oe, espera, te voy a dejar hasta tu casa- le dijo Gumo con un tono desinteresado.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola- respondió Gumi.

-No es nada, solo quiero evitar que choques con alguien más y esta vez si te metas en problemas- soltó una risita burlona.

-¡Silencio!- le gritó Gumi un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Gumo pero al final dejo que le acompañase.

-Parece que Gakupo-niisan ya llegó a casa- observó el auto de su hermano.

-Esta es tu casa, creo que aquí es la parada- sonrió y luego se despidió de Gumi.

Gumi abrió las puertas, miro hacia afuera y dijo de nuevo "gracias" para luego entrar.

Subió a su habitación inmediatamente antes de que su hermano le reprendiera, se tiró en la cama y se puso a pensar –_Fue una noche bastante extraña y con encuentros inesperados, ¿verdad?_- cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida hasta el día siguiente.

Terminaron sus vacaciones las cuales fueron bastante aburridas excepto un día en la noche en el cual se encontró con cierto peliverde.


	4. Nuevos y problemas

**HELLOOOO MINA, AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO, DISFRÚTENLO (;  
**

**NUEVOS Y PROBLEMAS **

Primer día de clases, nuevo curso, nuevas caras, nuevos profesores, nuevas experiencias.

_El primer día de clases es tan aburrido- _pensé mientras caminaba por los pasillo de la Academia Vocaloid.

_Y pensar que Gakupo-niisan me dijo que venga temprano_- Suspiro. Me dirigí a las gradas y me senté, saqué mi móvil y empecé a jugar, no había nada que hacer después de todo.

-GUMIIIIII-CHAAAAN- escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, alcé la mirada y estaba enfrente de mi unos ojos azules penetrantes mirándome fijamente, era Rin.

-Ha pasado tiempo Rin- le dije alegremente y le abracé. Estaba contenta de ver a Rin, estaba aburrida así que caminamos por los alrededores hablando sobre nuestras vacaciones.

Rin me contaba que en sus vacaciones había viajado a las montañas con Len y unos familiares, y que la había pasado bien excepto en las noches, los insectos la atemorizaban.

La escuchaba con atención y al mismo tiempo reían al escuchar sus experiencias.

-¿Y que hiciste en tus vacaciones Gumi?- me preguntó Rin y me miraba curiosa por saber.

-Pues nada interesante…salir de compras, correr en el parque, ensayar canciones- le respondí.

-Ohhhh- fue su respuesta.

-Y también me encontré un día con Miku-chan en la calle- la miré y en el rostro de Rin se notaba en aburrimiento por mis palabras.

-¿Saliste con ningún chico en tus vacaciones? Recuerdo que un sempai te pidió salir- dijo de la nada Rin y su comentario me calló como un balde de agua fría, las imágenes del festival llegaron a mi mente.

-No, le rechacé- dije con tono normal e intentando sacar aquellas imágenes de mi mente.

-Oh, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, estaba muy bueno?- dijo renegando Rin.

-Si piensas que estaba bueno, ¿Por qué no saliste tú con él?- le respondí con tono divertido a mi mejor amiga.

-Ni hablar, no es mi tipo- dijo orgullosa y cambió el tema. Me sentí aliviada al escuchar que cambio de tema y no siguió preguntándome sobre chicos.

Al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre que indicaba que teníamos que entrar a los cursos. Rin no estaba en el mismo salón que yo pero tenía a otras amigas como a Neru y a Teto, ya no me sentiría tan sola. Entré al salón y dirigí a los asientos de atrás, me incomodaba estar en frente de los profesores. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y todos se sentaban en parejas o con sus mejores amigos, admito que Rin realmente me hacía falta.

El maestro entró y todos se quedaron el silencio, y como era normal de los primeros días de clases había alumnos nuevos. Me acomode en mi asiento y espere a que los nuevo se presentaran.

Había tres este año, se presentó el primero, era un muchacho de cabellos rubios y según lo que escuche su nombre era Rinto Kagamine, de personalidad bastante fría a mi parecer, la segunda era una chica de aspecto muy similar a Rinto y se hacía llamar Lenka Kagamine, su cabello era muy largo y estaba agarrado a una coleta mientras que Rinto tenía a los lados unas horquillas que le agarraban el cabello, Lenka se veía bastante tímida.

_Esperen un momento_- reaccioné. _–Sus nombres son Rinto y Lenka Kagamine, entonces ellos son los parientes de los que me hablaba Rin- _pensé detenidamente.

Los dos se dirigieron a los asientos disponibles de la fila que estaba a mi lado derecho, Lenka me miró y me habló.

-Gusto en conocerte, soy Lenka- -Y yo Rinto- dijeron los gemelos.

-El gusto es mío, soy Gumi- les respondí amablemente. Me acomodé nuevamente en mi asiento y me dispuse a ver quién era el último.

-Por favor pasa- le dijo el profesor y en eso entró un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos marrones. Mi reacción fue casi instantánea, casi pego un grito pero alcancé a taparme la boca, por suerte nadie me vio ni escuchó pero él si lo noto y parece que también se sorprendió.

-Gusto en conocerlos, Soy Gumo Megpoid- dijo y todos voltearon a verme, comenzaron a murmuran y algunos se acercaron a preguntarme si aquel muchacho era mi hermano o era algún pariente.

Lo único que pude hacer es negar con la cabeza ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y no me daban la palabra. El profesor alzó la voz y les indicó a todos que tomaran asiento. Las aguas se calmaron un poco y yo también me calmé.

-¿Haber a donde lo ubico?- se preguntaba el profesor. Rapidamente mire todo a mi alrededor y note que el único asiento disponible era el que estaba a mi lado.

Tragué fuerte y me prepare para lo peor.

-Joven Gumo, ¿Le molestaría sentarse al lado de la señorita Megpoid?- le pregunto el profesor a Gumo y este solo negó con la cabeza y dijo que no había problema.

-Y usted señorita Megpoid ¿Tiene algún inconveniente?- se dirigió a mi.

-No, ninguno- traté de responder lo más tranquila posible y con una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

-Entonces, ya podemos comenzar la clase- dijo tranquilamente el profesor.

Observé como Gumo se iba acercando hacia mí, desvié la mirada y mire a mi libro, el corazón me latía con mucha rapidez y hasta podría jurar que estaba empezando a sudar. Se sentó a mi lado y saco un cuaderno con un bolígrafo y sentí que toda su atención se fijó en mí. Temerosa gire el rostro y me encontré con su mirada color marrón oscuro, me miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Giré nuevamente el rostro incomoda por su mirada.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- le dije sin verlo al rostro.

-Nada- me respondió secamente y se volteó.

Y así transcurrieron varias horas de clases hasta que sonó el timbre de receso.

_Ahhh- _suspiré. Guarde mis cosas y voltee la mirada, me encontré con el rostro de un Gumo tranquilamente dormido, sonreí, me dio pena levantarlo así que salí a comprar unas bocadillos y volví al aula. Ya no había nadie, pero Gumo seguía durmiendo.

-Oe, despierta- le dije pero no escucho. -Oee!- le dije de nuevo, tampoco me escucho. Esta vez ya no le hablé sino que le puse la soda fría que me estaba tomando en la cara, se despertó de un brinco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me dijo molesto. Solo le atiné a reír y a reír, me limpie la lágrimas y hablé.

-Deberías ver tu cara- le dije aun tratando de contener mi risa. Me miraba molesto pero yo no podía contener mi risa. Se levantó del asiento y con un rápido movimiento tomo la soda y la puso en mi cara.

Mi cuerpo reacciono ante el frío y estaba por caer de espaldas pero lo alcancé a coger de la camisa y cayó conmigo.

-Auch, eso dolió- le dije reincorporándome y sobándome la espalda.

-Baka! No debiste jalar de mi camisa- me dijo quejándose por la caída.

-Eso fue venganza- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía una expresión más relajada.

-¿Qué?- le dije con un tono de incomodidad y molestia. No respondió, solo desvió la mirada.

-Me hiciste derramarla- miró al suelo. Bajé la mirada y ciertamente la bebida estaba esparcida por el suelo. Mi rostro palideció y lo miré.

-¿Cómo vas a limpiarlo?- me dijo, le miré enojada.

-También tienes la culpa, la pregunta sería ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar a limpiarlo antes de que lleguen los demás?- le mire fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtuve.

Se levantó y se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dije molesta.

-A comprar algo de comida- me respondió tranquilo. –Nos vemos- se fue.

Me quede totalmente estupefacta, estaba sola con ese problema. Arranqué unas cuantas hojas de mi cuaderno y limpié la soda derramada. Quedó pegajoso pero es mejor que nada.

Sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a entrar al salón pero por suerte nadie noto nada. Levante la mirada y vi que Gumo venía entrando, abrí mi libro de texto y me puse a leer, durante todas las horas siguientes de clase no le dirigí la palabras a Gumo.

Entre ratos sentía su mirada en mí pero no despega la mirada del libro en ningún momento evitando verle a la cara. Terminaron las clases, cogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del salón.

Gumo iba caminando detrás de mí, saque mi móvil y llame a mi hermano.

-Ya puedes venir a recogerme Nii-san- dije al teléfono y colgué.

Me giré y Gumo aun seguía caminando detrás de mí.

-No vas a disculparte- le dije con tono molesto.

-¿Disculparme por qué?- me dijo con tono irónico. No respondí, solo le miré con rabia, podría jurar que había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuestión de minutos Gakupo-niisan vino a recogerme, no me di cuenta si Gumo aún seguía ahí o ya se había marchado. Pasó una semana y el seguía sin pedirme disculpas por no ayudarme y yo seguía sin decirle una palabra.

* * *

JOJO QUE LES PARECIÓ!?

NO PUEDE SUBIR EL CAPITULO ANTES YA QUE ESTABA MUY OCUPADA CON LAS COSAS DEL INSTITUTO, LECCIONES, ETC :C GOMENASAI U_U

DEJEN SUS OPINIONES EN UN REVIEW...NEE? :3


	5. Amigo

__Ho-hola mina, como estan? ^-^'

¡Lo siento! Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero aqui les tengo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Solo escribo para su entretenimiento visual y psicológico c:

IKUSOO! :D

* * *

**AMIGO**

_Lleva una semana sin hablarme_- pensó Gumo, mirando de reojo a su compañera de al lado.

_¿Realmente estará molesta?_ – siguió metido en sus pensamientos sin escuchar que su sensei le estaba hablando. -¡GUMO MEGPOID! ¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?- decía la profesora Luka molesta. -¡Hai!- respondió sorprendido Gumo desviando la mirada hacia la sensei.

-¿Es que acaso la Señorita Megpoid es más interesante que mi clase?- le preguntó a Gumo, este se sonrojo un poco miró de reojo a Gumi quien también estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Baaaka…- le susurró Gumi sin mirarlo y avergonzada por el comentario de la sensei.

Todos murmuraban y se reían debido a las palabras Luka sensei, Gumo se sentía cada vez más avergonzado y Gumi trataba de ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros. Después de aquel incidente la clase prosiguió tranquilamente.

Tocó el timbre de salida, Gumi se tardó varios minutos al salir ya que había ido a la sala de música en busca de unas letras de canciones. Al salir de la sala de música sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo y nerviosa se dispuso a ver quién era y para su sorpresa era Gumo.

-_¿Por qué me está siguiendo? Sí que es molesto_- pensé un poco molesta por la repentina acción de Gumo.

-Oee…Oeee- me hablaba el peliverde mientras yo iba caminando a un paso bastante acelerado tratando de que deje de seguirme.

-Oee, ¿Acaso me estas ignorando?- me preguntó como si no lo supiera, estaba comenzando a molestarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Gumi, hazme caso- me sorprendí al escucharlo, me habló con un cierto tono de desesperación que casi nadie notaría y aparte de eso me llamó por mi nombre.

Me tomó de brazo fuertemente, y en un movimiento rápido quedé en frente de él.

-¡Suéltame!- le dije molesta, por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores del pasillo en el que estábamos ya que juraría que había gritado, agradecí mentalmente que fuera la hora de salida.

En su rostro no había expresión alguna, solo unos ojos marrones que me miraban fijamente, me soltó el brazo y sobé un poco la zona de su agarre.

-_Tiene mucha fuerza_- pensé mientras me seguía sobando el brazo.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que sí alcancé a escuchar, pero lo haría repetirlo.

En mi rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, pero la disimulé rápidamente para que no la viera.

-¿Dijiste algo? Lo siento no te escuché…- dije en tono desinteresando tratando de no reír.

-¡LO SIENTO! YA ESTAS CONTENTA- me dijo en tono fuerte, me sorprendí y lo notó.

-Durante 1 semana y media no he hablado con nadie- habló de repente pero seguí escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

-Hasta ahora eres la única que me ha hablado- dijo arrimándose a la pared y con una mirada perdida hacia la pared de al frente.

-¿Qué hay de Rin? No te habla- limité mis palabras, me miró para después sentarse en el suelo. Hice lo mismo y me senté a su lado.

-Está en otra clase y siempre esta con otras personas, rara es la vez que hablamos- desvié la mirada hacia el frente. Por unos minutos hubo un silencio bastante incomodo no sabía que decir y el tampoco.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, se sorprendió y puede sentirlo.

-Pasa lo mismo conmigo- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto, siempre hay gente contigo- negué con la cabeza.

-Hablar con ellos es aburrido, contigo es diferente, eres es único chico que me ha hecho enojar con solo verle la cara- sonreí y él también sonrió.

-No te hablan porque te vez frío a simple vista, te tienen miedo- le dije con una pequeña risa en el rostro.

Suspiró.

–Lo sé- me dijo. –En mi antiguo instituto era lo mismo, los únicos que me hablaban eran aquellos que ya me conocían desde la escuela- sonrió un poco.

-Vaya…¿No te sientes solo?- le pregunté aún en su hombro y el seguía con la mirada al frente.

-No, como dijiste antes, hablar con otras personas es aburrido- respondió tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón- me salí de su hombro. Gumo se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Amigos?- me dijo con las manos aun juntas. -Amigos- le respondí con una sonrisa.

De pronto escuchamos que alguien se acercaba y rápidamente salimos de ahí.

-Nos vemos mañana- sonreí y el solo asintió.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Baka!- le dije molesta mientras limpiaba el mesón del laboratorio.

-Tú tienes la culpa, por despistada regaste la mezcla- me dijo en tono arrogante mientras yo quería tirarle por la ventana en ese mismo instante.

-¡Ustedes dos, salgan del salón en este momento!- gritó el sensei mientas que nosotros nos quedamos inmóviles por lo que acabábamos de oír.

-Todo es tu culpa, si me hubieras dejado hacerlo nada de esto hubiera pasado- le reproché mientras salíamos del salón y todos murmuraban y reían a nuestras espaldas.

-Despistada- me decía pero no le tomaba en cuenta.

Salimos del salón de laboratorio y nos sentamos en el suelo. Hubo silencio por unos minutos pero mi risa se hizo notar.

-Viste el rostro del sensei- seguía riendo y Gumo también rió un poco.

-Baakaa- me dijo en tono suave mientras me daba una palmadita en la cabeza pero yo no podía parar de reír.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron con fuerza y me asusté en poco.

-¡Ustedes dos hagan silencio!- asentimos mientras reprimíamos la risa.

Pasaron los minutos muy rápido y la hora de clases terminó. Salieron al receso y como ya era normal en ellos se sentaban en el pasto a comer sus almuerzos o hablar un poco sobre algo en general.

Mientras estaban sentados unas chicas se les acercaron a entregar unos volantes.

-Vaya, la feria ya está- decía Gumi mientras leía atentamente el papel.

-¿Te gusta ese tipo de cosas?- le preguntaba Gumo a su amiga mirándola atentamente y esperando oír su respuesta.

-Sí y mucho, hay muchas cosas lindas, juegos y comida deliciosa- le decía entusiasmada la muchacha mientras que este no compartía la misma idea.

-En esos lugares hay mucha geste ruidosa, no me gusta- Gumi le miraba sorprendida, acaso era algún tipo de extraterrestre, a todos les gusta la feria y parece ser que él era el único al que no le gustaba.

-Ven conmigo, veras que es divertido- le invitó Gumi al peliverde con una sonrisa tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-No quiero- le respondió Gumo secamente.

-Entonces todo arreglado este sábado a las 12 en la estación- dijo Gumi haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Gumo y este se quedó estupefacto al escucharla.

-Oee dije que no- decía molesto Gumo pero su compañera no hacía caso.

-Si no vas no te hablaré en un mes- le amenazó su amiga y este solo suspiró derrotado.

-aaah, está bien- bufo Gumo un poco molesto –Si que eres insistente- susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le dio una mirada a su amigo.

-No, nada- desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, el sábado a las 12 entonces- dijo sonriendo Gumi -Vamos al salón ya casi toca la campana- le dice al peliverde mientras lo arrastra de una brazo.

Terminó otro día de clases y ambos se marcharon a sus casas, Gumi entusiasmada y con deseos de que el día sábado llegue pronto y Gumo un poco desanimado por la idea de tener que ir a una feria.

Gumo llego a su casa, y un pequeño peliverde salió a recibirlo.

-Okairi oni-chan- le dijo el pequeño peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ryuto- le sonrió este a su pequeño hermano – ¿Qué hay de cena hoy?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, la nana aún está preparando la cena- dijo en tono inocente el peliverde.

-Está bien, iré a ver- dicho esto se adentró en la cocina y esperó a que la cena este lista. Tuvo un día muy cansado así que se dio una ducha larga y luego se acostó a dormir sin antes pensar un poco en la situación en la que estaría el día sábado.

-Espero no aburrirme mucho ese día- suspiro y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Por otro lado, en casa de Gumi, esta se encontraba asomada en el balcón de su habitación pensando tranquilamente.

-Sera muy divertido- sonrió.

* * *

Hola de nuevo c:

Saben, estaba analizando mi propia historia y parece que va a estar un poquito larga pero no tanto unos 10 chapters por ahí XD

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y como ya saben dejen Reviews :3

Tratare de subir caps mas seguido, discúlpenme u.u


	6. Festival y ¿Celos?

**Hola mina! ^^  
**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap espero que les guste. (:  
**

**Disclaimer:** ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Solo escribo para su entretenimiento visual y psicológico c:

IKUSOO! :D

**FESTIVAL Y ¿CELOS?**

Hacía un buen día para salir a pasear, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y hermoso, era primavera después de todo.

Pero ahora en cierta estación se encontraba cierto peliverde esperando a su compañera.

-_Está tardando en venir_- pensó el peliverde mientras miraba su reloj, ya eran las 12: 20 y la hora acordada por ellos 2 era a las 12. Pasaron unos minutos más, estaba por irse y en eso escucho que gritaban su nombre a los lejos, alzó la mirada y se encontró con su compañera que venía corriendo y se veía muy cansada.

-Llegas 30 minutos tarde, ya estaba por irme- le dijo secamente a muchacha que acababa de llegar.

-Realmente lo siento, me retrase un poco de camino aquí- decía apenada Gumi mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Gumo se la quedó mirando, realmente se veía exhausta. Esperó un poco a que la peliverde recuperara el aliento así que le dijo que se sentara en unos de los banquillos de la estación y este se fue a una maquina cercana por una botella de agua para Gumi.

-Ten, debes estar muy cansada- le extendió la botella de agua a la peliverde y esta se la bebió inmediatamente por el cansancio.

-Gracias- suspiró mientras cerraba la botella a vacía. –¿Falta mucho para que llegue el otro tren?- preguntó preocupada debido a su retraso.

-Creo que a esta por llegar- se levantó del banco y se dirigió a los carriles para esperan el tren.

-Vamos- Gumi asintió y se levantó para ir donde Gumo.

Después de unos 5 minutos de espera llegó el tren y los dos subieron, Gumi estaba empezando a emocionarse, tanto así que se podría decir que al llegar a su destino estaba saltando de emoción.

Gumo solo la miraba y no puedo evitar soltar una risita al ver las reacciones de su ahora amiga.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto un poco avergonzada Gumi.

-Lo siento, es que te vez peor que niño en dulcería- soltó una carcajada y Gumi solo hizo un puchero en defensa.

-Ya, deja de reírte ¡Baka!- dijo en voz alta con un poco de vergüenza y le dio en golpe en el brazo.

-Auch, eso dolió- se sobó el brazo un poco enojado mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Gumi.

-Ja, así está mejor- dijo satisfecha y se cruzó de brazos. –Ahora, entremos- gritó emocionada.

-Y ahí va de nuevo- suspiró Gumo. Entraron a la feria y todo se veía muy colorido, había muchos puestos, y hasta había un parque de diversiones.

Gumi caminaba entusiasmada en frente de él así que no pudo evitar observarla, ella traía puesto un suéter naranja, una falda roja y unas medias largas negras. A Gumo le pareció que se veía muy bonita.

-Que rayos estoy pensando- se reprendió a sí mismo, Gumi lo escuchó y se volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa Gumo?- le preguntó curiosa Gumi.

-N-No es nada- rió nervioso el peliverde. –Mejor sigamos paseando- decía nervioso mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Gumo, vamos a la montaña rusa- decía entusiasmada Gumi. –Está bien, pero no me vayas a vomitar encima si te mareas- le dijo Gumo como condición. –Digo lo mismo- respondió en tono desafiante la peliverde.

Minutos después de bajar de la montaña rusa, la cara de la peliverde se tornaba de todos los colores, de verde a azul y así sucesivamente.

-¿Estas bien Gumi?- le preguntó un poco preocupado el peliverde.

-No lo creo- fue lo último que dijo para después salir corriendo al baño dejando a un muy desconcertado Gumo, este se sentó en uno de los bancos esperando a que su amiga saliera del baño rato después.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le preguntó y ella solo asintió un poco. –Fue una mala idea haber subido ahí- le dijo Gumo.

-Creo que sí- le respondió débilmente Gumi. Se sentaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Gumo se levantó y llamó su atención.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- -Debes haber quedado un poco vacía- río un poco ante su comentario.

-Vamos- le extendió su mano a Gumi. Luego de haber comido Gumi se encontraba como nueva y sus energías regresaron graciosamente.

-¡Ahora vamos al siguiente juego!- decía entusiasmada mientras señalaba a uno de los puestos. Pero en eso una persona conocida de les acerco.

-Rin, ¿Qué hacer por aquí?- le preguntó Gumi extrañada a su mejor amiga.

-Ah, ¿No te alegras de verme?- le respondió sarcástica la ojiazul.

-N-No es eso, si me alegro de verte. ¿Con quién viniste?- le preguntó nerviosa desviando el tema.

-Eso, vine con Miku-chan, Len y Neru- dijo sonriendo y les señalo el lugar donde estaban todos ellos. Estos la alcanzaron a ver y le hicieron de la mano a la peliverde, ella hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-¿Están en una cita?- preguntó Rin de la nada. –¡Te equivocas!- dijeron los dos peliverdes al unísono y con un leve sonrojo.

-Yo quise traer a Gumo aquí ya que él dijo que no le gustaban este tipo de cosas- trató de responder lo más serena posible la peliverde. –Eso es cierto- coopero con la explicación el otro peliverde.

-Ya veo- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. –Entonces que se diviertan- les dijo Rin para luego irse con los demás. -Sayonara-

Los dos peliverdes se quedaron desconcertados, tanto así que se quedaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir- dijo Gumi mirando al peliverde y este solo asintió, pasaron varios minutos caminando por la feria y el silencio ya se les hacía incómodo. Gumi miró hacia un lado y había un puesto con una gran variedad de colgantes y llaveros. Se acercó para verlos más de cerca.

Gumo también se acercó a ver unos cuantos, se giró para preguntarle a Gumi si le gustaba alguno de esos colgantes y se encontró con la cara de su amiga emocionada viendo un pequeño colgante con forma de zanahoria bastante gracioso.

-¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó a Gumi y esta asintió con la cabeza muy emocionada.

-Gracias por su compra- les dijo amablemente el dueño del puesto.

-Aquí tienes- le extendió el pequeño colgante a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Arigato!- le dijo Gumi mientras lo abrazaba. El peliverde al ver la acción de Gumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía porque pero su corazón tenía un ritmo muy acelerado, y podría jurar que Gumi podía sentirlo.

La peliverde se separó de Gumo y le sonrió, al parecer no notó sus latidos. Después de ese momento incómodo para Gumo siguieron caminando tranquilamente por la feria jugando y comiendo en su recorrido, entre ratos Gumo se quedaba mirando a su compañera y se preguntaba que era aquel sentimiento extraño de hace unos momentos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y estaban dando la última vuelta en uno de los juegos, cuando terminaron se encontraron nuevamente con Rin y los demás. Mientras hablaban Miku tuvo la idea de que todos deberían tomarse una foto en grupo y así fue, luego de eso Miku se le acerco a Gumo para charlar mientras que Gumi hablaba con Rin, Len y Neru.

-Entonces, si se divirtieron chicos- les pregunto Gumi con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y mucho, además la comida estaba deliciosa verdad Rin- le dijo a su gemela. –Tienes razón Len- respondió con entusiasmo la ojiazul.

-A Neru le cayó un pez dorado encima en unos de los juegos- reía Len contándole a Gumi lo que había pasado.

-No me recuerdes eso Len-kun- decía Neru con el rostro azul. Todos estaban riendo y en eso Gumi mira de reojo a Gumo el cual estaba muy entretenido conversando con Miku. Se giró nuevamente a seguir charlando con los demás pero se había enojado un poco.

-Oh, mira la hora, tengo que irme o Gakupo-niisan me regañará- decía Gumi entras miraba su reloj.

-Es cierto, creo que también deberíamos irnos Len- le decía la rubia a su hermano. –¿Vienes Neru?- -Hi!-

-Bueno, entonces me marcho, nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Gumi mientras sonreía.

-Oh, espera Gumi-chan- le detuvo Neru.

-¿Que pasa Neru-chan?- le preguntó a la otra rubia de cabellos largos.

-¿No te vas con Gumo-kun?- le pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Eh, no te preocupes, está conversando con Miku-chan, además se me hace tarde- fingió una sonrisa y se despidió nuevamente.

-Hmm, está bien, adiós- le dijo Neru.

Luego de despedirse los gemelos y Neru fueron donde Miku para decirle que ellos ya se iban a casa, Gumo miro a su alrededor y no vio por ningún lado a Gumi así que le pregunto a los demás donde estaba.

-_Baka, ¿Porque se fue sin mí?_- se preguntaba Gumo.

-Bueno, también tengo que irme, así que nos vemos- Gumo fue directamente a buscar a Gumi.

_-No pudo haber ido muy lejos- _siguió corriendo en busca de la peliverde hasta que la vio y decidió asustarla por haberlo dejado atrás.

Camino sigilosamente detrás de ella y en un solo movimiento le tapo los ojos y la boca.

-Sera mejor que no intente nada señorita- dijo en tono de susurro en su oído y con una voz distinta a la de él, causando temor en la peliverde. Gumi estaba realmente asustada, temblaba en los brazos del peliverde y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

Gumo sintió como sus manos comenzaban a mojarse y no sabía porque, se inclinó un poco para ver el rostro de la chica y esta estaba llorando. El peliverde la soltó rápidamente y Gumi rompió el llanto.

-Oeoe, espera no llores, es una broma- trataba de tranquilizarla el peliverde pero no obtuvo respuesta. Gumi alzó la mirada y vio a Gumo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- seguía llorando Gumi, el susto no le pasaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería hacerte una broma por haberme dejado atrás- se excusó Gumo.

-¡BAKA!- le gritaba Gumi mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente Gumo, saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se dispuso a limpiar la cara de la peliverde pero esta no lo dejó.

-¡No me toques!- alzó la voz y Gumo retrocedió. –Estabas muy entretenido con Miku ¿verdad?- -Me dejaste sola- dijo casi en un susurro. Gumo se sorprendió por lo que dijo la peliverde.

-¿_Qué le pasa? Acaso estará…_- se limitó a pensar un poco confundido.

-¿Gumi, estas celosa?- le pregunto Gumo con un poco de curiosidad y seriedad…

* * *

Nyahahahahaahaha :3

Que les parece, los dejo con la intriga XD

Esperen el prox cap, Mizu-chan se va! :DD


	7. Problemas y besos

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores(':

No los quise hacer esperar tanto así que termine de escribir el nuevo chapter por ustedes :3 *Hay que buena soy /.\ *

Bueno, espero que les guste y se van a llevar un sorpresota a mitad del chapter jojo :3

**Disclaimer:** ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Solo escribo para su entretenimiento visual y psicológico c:

IKUSOO! :D

* * *

**PROBLEMAS Y BESOS**

-¿Gumi, acaso estas celosa?- pregunto nuevamente pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica, se acercó a su oído y se lo repitió en un susurro. -¿Estas celosa? Dime…- la peliverde se estremeció ante sus palabras y solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Y-yo…-

-¿Tu qué?- le dijo Gumo aun en su oído.

-Y-yo no estoy celosa- le respondió titubeante la peliverde con vergüenza.

-¿Segura?- seguía hablando en su oído.

Gumi asintió con la cabeza en modo de respuesta. Gumo terminó de interrogarla pero no obtuvo la respuesta que quería de ella. Los dos se guardaron distancia en el camino a la estación, lo mismo en el tren y también de camino a casa de Gumi.

-Ya llegamos señorita- le dijo Gumo a la peliverde, esta solo se sonrojo.

-Gracias por ir conmigo a la feria-

-No, yo debería agradecerte, me divertí- sonrió Gumo y la peliverde también hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Gumi con una sonrisa.

Gumo de camino a su casa se puso a pesar en lo que había ocurrido con Gumi, realmente no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, él quería escuchar otra cosa.

_-¿Acaso me habré enamorado de Gumi?- _se preguntó así mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días Gumi-chan- ¿Llegaste bien a casa?- le pregunto Neru a la peliverde.

-Sí, llegué bien, gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió Gumi a la rubia de cabellos largos.

Siguieron conversando las dos amigas por los pasillos hasta llegar a sus respectivas clases. Gumi se despidió de Neru y entró a su clase. Ahí se encontraba Gumo sentado leyendo un libro con los lentes puestos.

-Vaya, hoy si trajiste tus lentes- le dijo Gumi al peliverde captando su atención.

-Sí, esta mañana no olvidé guardarlos- sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto curiosa la ojiverde tratando de mirar el contenido de aquel libro.

-Es Sherlock Holmes ¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?- le preguntó a su compañera de asiento.

-Bien, parece interesante- Gumo se acercó a la peliverde para que pudiera leer el libro con él, Gumi al sentir la cercanía del muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desde que Gumo le habló en el oído aquel día, ella se sentía incomoda al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó extrañado el peliverde.

-N-no es nada, prefiero leerlo en el receso ¿Sí?- dijo un poco nerviosa la muchacha.

-Está bien, si tú lo prefieres así- desvió la mirada y siguió leyendo.

Para Gumi las siguientes horas fueron torturantes, para su desgracia había dejado su libro de texto en su casa así que tuvo que compartir libro con Gumo, estaban tan cerca que ella casi podía sentir su respiración chocando en su cabeza, Gumo era un poco más alto que ella después de todo.

-Waaaa, por fin terminó la clase- se estiró un poco Gumi.

-¿Tan desesperada estabas?- preguntó sarcástico Gumo.

-Pues, la clase de Historia de aburre- mintió Gumi para evitar decirle que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

-Iré con Luka-sensei a hablar sobre mi canción, nos vemos- se despidió Gumi y fue en busca de su sensei.

Luego de que Gumi se fuera el peliverde continuo con su lectura, pero algo la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Podemos hablar Gumo-san- le dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul de largos cabellos.

-Está bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó secamente el peliverde.

-No puede ser aquí, vamos a un lugar más privado- le jaló de la mano al peliverde y lo llevó a la sala de música, esta estaba vacía.

-¿Y bien, de que querías hablar?- le preguntó curioso a la ojiazul.

-Quiero que seas mi novio, Gumo-san- le sonrió nuevamente y este se quedó estupefacto ante la propuesta.

-Lo siento Miku pero yo…-

-Me gustas Gumo-san- no dejó terminar de hablar al peliverde ya que le estaba besando, Gumo tenía los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. En eso Gumo que estaba con el frente hacia la puerta vio que alguien se acercaba y para su mala suerte era Gumi.

-Ah, lo siento yo no quise interrumpir, solo vine a dejar algo- Gumi estaba muy sorprendida así que dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Realmente no sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero algo dentro de ella se rompió en mil pedazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

-¿Q-Que me pasa? ¿P-Por qué estoy llorando?- se preguntaba a sí misma sin poder para de llorar, subió lo más rápido que pudo a la azotea y se sentó en el suelo escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

-No puedo parar de llorar, me duele mucho- decía Gumi mientras trataba de controlarse.

-¿Es que me gusta tanto?- sollozaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, Gumo buscaba desesperadamente a la peliverde por todos lados pero esta vez no la encontró. Se dirigió al salón con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí pero tampoco estaba, la clase comenzó y Gumi estaba ausente.

-Gakupo-niisan, ¿Puedes venir a recogerme al instituto?- le pedía Gumi a su hermano conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Gumi? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba preocupado su hermano al teléfono.

-No es nada grave, solo me duele el estómago-

-No te preocupes, iré de inmediato para traerte a casa- le dijo su hermano y luego colgó el teléfono.

-Esto es malo, mis libros de texto están en el salón- se preocupó la peliverde.

-Tendré que decirle a Gakupo-niisan que los dejé todos en el casillero- bajó las escaleras hasta los pasillo para ir a esperar en la entrada a su hermano.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y el pelimorado se hizo presente, Gumi salió y se subió directamente en el auto de su hermano.

-¿Estas bien Gumi, parece que has estado llorando?-

-Solo un poco, enante me dolía mucho el estómago- trato de hacer una sonrisa fingida mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Debe ser porque comí mucho el día sábado en el festival, debo descansar un poco- trataba de excusarse la peliverde hacia su hermano.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices- -Seguro, no quieres ir al doctor- le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No, estoy bien- el camino a casa realmente fue malo para Gumi estaba reprimiendo esas ganas de llorar que tenía, los minutos convertían horas y casi no podía soportarlo. Llegaron a la casa y Gumi subió raídamente las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró en su cama. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo pero esta vez ya no eran tantas.

-Realmente no tengo ganas de verle- decía sollozando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente.

Realmente no tenía ganas de ir al instituto y más porque él iba a estar ahí.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió y se puso sus lentes rojos ya que había amanecido con unas ojeras terribles. Bajó a comer su desayuno y se encontró con su hermano y Yuko-san.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Gumi? – le preguntó su hermano.

-Sí, ya estoy bien- le respondió de igual manera.

-Me voy- dijo la peliverde mientras se despedida de su hermano y de Yuko.

-Gumi, ¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar al instituto?- le preguntó el pelimorado a su hermana.

-No es necesario Gakupo-niisan, quiero caminar un poco- le dijo con una sonrisa la peliverde.

-Que le vaya bien señorita- se despidió Yuko.

Gumi iba caminando de lo más tranquila posible por la vereda de la calle, pensando en que diría al entrar al salón de clases y sobre todo que haría cuando viera el rostro de Gumo, el solo pensarlo la entristecía y mucho, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos tanto que o se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado al instituto y al parecer un poco temprano.

Entro temerosa al salón y por suerte Gumo aún no había llegado así que se sentó rápidamente en su asiento y puso a leer un libro. Entonces, se le acercó una pequeña rubia bastante tímida.

-Lenka, ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto a la rubia.

-N-no es que yo e-estaba preocupada por ti Gumi-chan- le decía la ojiazul.

-¿Por qué faltaste a las últimas clases Gumi-chan?- le preguntó preocupada la ojiazul a Gumi.

-Nada importante, es solo que tuve que irme debido a un dolor de estómago- le respondió Gumi con una pequeña risa falsa.

-Eso es por glotona- dije por detrás de Lenka su gemelo Rinto.

-Jeje, bueno algo así- rio nerviosamente mientras una gotita salía de su cabeza.

Mientras hablaban cierto peliverde llegó a la clase, Gumi realmente se sentía mal con solo verlo pero tuvo que disimular y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-Buenos Dias- le dijo Gumi con una sonrisa fingida, cosa que él pudo notar fácilmente.

-Buenos días- dijo casi en un susurro y con la mirada baja. Gumo también tenía sus lentes puestos y si lo mirabas bien se podía notar las ojeras que tenía en su rostro.

Las clases iban a comenzar así que se colocó en su asiento.

Cada clase parecía eterna para ellos 2, el peliverde estaba realmente impaciente, quería hablar con Gumi sobre lo que había pasado, tenía que contarle todo y si era necesario también sobre sus sentimientos por ella.

El timbre del receso sonó y rápidamente Gumi se levantó para irse de la clase pero Gumo la detuvo.

-Espera Gumi- le pidió Gumo.

-Lo siento, tengo que hacer algunas cosas urgentes- dijo y salió rápidamente de ahí. Gumi corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de música pero al entrar aquella dolorosa escena se hizo presente en su mente, trató de tranquilizarse y cerró la puerta. Para ella estar allí dentro la hacía sentirse segura y un poco tranquila.

Se sentó en el banquillo del piano y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar libremente y de su boca salían solas las palabras, mientras cantaba y tocaba las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso.

Mientras tocaba alguien entro en la sala pero ella no se dio cuenta, al terminar su canción abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos marrones. Gumi se quedó en blanco al verlo parado en frente de ella.

-_¿Qué debo hacer?_- pensaba mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo.

-Gumi, escúchame por favor- le rogó el peliverde a la chica.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, se lo que dirás- le dijo con tristeza notable en sus palabras al peliverde.

-Te gusta Miku ¿verdad?- bajó la cabeza tratando de no ver el rostro de Gumo.

-Espera Gumi, déjame explicar…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por Gumi.

-Soy una idiota- dijo sin ya importarle nada.

-Realmente lo soy, como es posible que me haya enamorado de mi mejor amigo- seguía sollozando mientras hablaba.

-Y peor aún, llegar a sentir celos de alguien más…- las lágrimas ya eran incontrolables para la peliverde y por otro lado Gumo estaba totalmente abrumado por las palabras de su amiga.

-Gumi, a mí no me gusta…- fue cortado nuevamente por la peliverde.

-Yo no te gusto, lo sé, pero…-

-No, a mí me gustas tú Gumi- le dijo tomándola por los hombros obligándola a mirarle.

La peliverde no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, lo miro con bastante sorpresa ya que el peliverde se encontraba sonrojado, este al sentir la mirada de Gumi en él no pudo evitar bajar el rostro por la vergüenza.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?- le dijo la chica igual de sonrojada y parando un poco de llorar.

-C-claro que no, lo digo en serio, me gustas- le dijo nuevamente pero ahora un más sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Gumi no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente estaba feliz por lo que Gumo había dicho y confirmado así que dejando su antigua tristeza atrás, tomó suavemente las mejillas de Gumo acercando su rostro al de él depositó un suave beso en sus labios, este al principio se sorprendió un poco pero no dudo en corresponderle casi al instante.

-Así que te enamoraste de mí- dijo Gumo en tono pícaro rompiendo el beso a lo cual la peliverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Cállate baka!- le dijo Gumi sonrojada dándole un golpe en el hombro al peliverde.

-Tú también dijiste que te gustaba y hasta te sonrojaste- le refutó mientras que el peliverde se sonrojaba levemente por su comentario.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio por unos minutos al no saber que decir después de eso, así que el peliverde decidió besar nuevamente a su compañera tomándola por sorpresa, Gumo se inclinó un poco para poder alcanzarla ya que la vez anterior ella tuvo que colocarse el puntillas para besarlo.

-Quería besarte de nuevo- le dijo a la peliverde uniendo su frente con la de ella al finalizar el nuevo beso.

-Igual yo…- le respondió con sinceridad al chico.

* * *

Waaaaa, no quería ser mala con ustedes pero tenia la necesidad de poner algo dramático y problemoso /.\

Pero, al final todo termina bien, a mi parecer ./.

El próximo capitulo puede ser el ultimo, aun no esta confirmado en mi mente así que espérenlo ^^

Dejen sus reviews !Onegai!


	8. Juntos por siempre

Hooola de nuevo :D

Bueno como ya saben les traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi fic):

Disfrútenlo y espero que les guste. /.\

**Disclaimer:** ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Solo escribo para su entretenimiento visual y psicológico c:

IKUSOO! :D

**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE**

-Oh, pero que hombre más apuesto- dijo la empleada Yuko mientras se ponía una mano en el rostro fascinada por la visita de aquel peliverde.

-Pasa adelante por favor- le indicaba mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Usted debe ser el novio de la señorita Gumi?- le preguntaba curiosa al muchacho que cada vez estaba más ruborizado por los comentarios de la criada.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?- le seguía haciendo preguntas.

-Me llamo Gumo- le respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh, así que Gumo-san, ¿Desde hace cuánto que conoce a la señorita?- Gumo no sabía que contestarle con tantas preguntas.

-P-Pues un poco antes desde que comience—

-Desde el segundo año de instituto- fue interrumpido por la muchacha de cabellos verdes que iba bajando las escaleras.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó.

-Espero que Yuko-san no te haya hecho muchas preguntas- le dio una pequeña mirada fugaz a su criada.

-N-No, no muchas- le respondió un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno entonces, vamos a comenzar a practicar las canciones- dijo Gumi con una sonrisa mientras jalaba del brazo de Gumo para indicarle el camino.

-Yuko-san vamos a estar en la sala grande- le dijo a su empleada antes de marcharse con el peliverde.

-Hai, ojou-sama-

Gumi y Gumo se dirigían a la sala a practicar las canciones, caminaron por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a la habitación. La casa de la peliverde era bastante grande a simple vista pero por dentro se veía aún más grande. Al estar dentro de aquella sala Gumi cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Soltó el brazo del peliverde y suspiró.

-No habrás dicho nada verdad- le dijo mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

-Y si lo hice ¿qué?- le respondió que peliverde en tono desafiante.

-Como que ¿Qué?, acaso eres un tonto, aun no es tiempo de.- fue callada por un pequeño beso por parte del peliverde.

-Lo sé- le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Comenzamos?- le dijo en modo de invitación mientras se sentaban en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el suelo de aquella gran sala.

-¿Qué deberíamos cantar?- preguntó Gumi a su compañero de duo.

-Pues, veamos hay varias canciones en dúo, están Romeo and Ciderella, Cantarella…- dijo como sugerencia.

-Hmmm, Romeo and Cinderella no está mal- le respondió pensativa la peliverde.

-Entonces, que te parece si la dramatizamos un poco- dijo en tono pícaro el peliverde.

-¿Q-que? Esto es de canto, b-baka- le dijo Gumi levemente sonrojada y nerviosa por su repentino comentario.

-Eso no importa- dijo acercándose a la peliverde.

-E-espera ¿Q-que estas h-haciendo?- Gumo tomó por las muñecas a Gumi y en un rápido movimiento el quedó encima de la peliverde exactamente en medio de sus piernas, esta estaba un poco asustada por la repentina acción de su novio. El peliverde tocó el rostro de su compañera con una de sus manos y ella por acción involuntaria cerró los ojos un poco sorojada.

-¿Está asustada señorita?- le dijo en tono suave mientras soltaba una pequeña risita por la reacción de su compañera ahora novia.

-N-no lo estoy- le respondió tratando de actuar normal, entrecerró un poco sus ojos aun sonrojada.

Gumo soltó su muñeca para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, acercó suavemente su rostro al de la peliverde y deposito en sus labios en cálido beso el cual duró varios minutos hasta que decidieron romper el beso.

-En mi corazón hay un espacio vacío que solo tú puedes llenarlo todo, aunque no es un trabajo fácil hacer eso, pero aun así yo quiero que solo tú lo sacies- cantó el peliverde con aquella melodiosa voz que a Gumi tanto le encantaba.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos verdes de Gumi, el peliverde le sonrió con ternura y limpió aquellas lágrimas que salieron sin permiso con su mano, se levantó y le ofreció ayuda para que la peliverde se levantase.

-¿Seguimos con la canción?- le preguntó el peliverde a su compañera y esta asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Pasaron los minutos mientras ellos tocaban y cantaban aquellas melodías tan perfectas, sus voces armoniosas sincronizaban perfectamente con el ritmo de la música y las letras lo hacían aún más perfecto. Estaban por terminar el ensayo cuando tocaron la puerta, Gumo fue a abrir mientras que Gumi seguía tocando.

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo un hombre de cabellos morados con una mirada desafiante.

-Oh, disculpe mi falta de educación, Buenas tardes- dijo Gumo en tono elegante y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Gumi al escuchar la voz de su hermano dejo de tocar casi al instante y se levantó presurosamente.

-Gakupo oni-san- dijo Gumi detrás del peliverde.

-Acabo de llegar, me dijiste que tenías algo que hablar conmigo ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la peliverde.

-La verdad es conmigo- respondió Gumo en tono normal.

-Está bien, vamos a la sala- terminó de hablar y caminó por los largos pasillos seguido por los dos peliverdes nerviosos. Al entrar en la sala Gakupo tomó asiento dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tienen que decirme?- les preguntó en tono interrogante. Los dos tomaron asiento y respiraron hondo para comenzar a hablar.

-Pues, he venido hasta aquí porque tengo una petición para usted- dijo Gumo tratando de hablar lo más tranquilo posible. Gakupo solo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza dándole a decir que podía continuar. Gumi que estaba al lado de Gumo estaba totalmente nerviosa e impaciente.

-Quiero pedir la mano de su hermana- le dijo levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia. Gakupo lo miró sorprendido pero cambió su expresión de inmediato ya que él sabía que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

-Puedes sentarte- dijo el pelimorado y Gumo solo obedeció, respiro hondo y…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana? ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿De verdad la quieres?- El pelimorado hizo tantas preguntas y tan rápido que Gumo no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Verá, trabajo en el mismo lugar que ella, tengo 20 años, llevamos saliendo 4 años con una relación formal, mis intenciones son ellas no son malas si no que son las más sinceras del mundo y sí, la quiero demasiado y se lo he dicho muchas veces- terminó de responder Gumo con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

Gakupo por su parte analizó todas sus respuestas y no encontró mentira en ellas. Bajó la cabeza por unos momentos y meditó su respuesta, él realmente quería a su hermana y no quería que cualquiera se la llevara. Se levantó y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Puedo ver que eres un buen tipo, Gumo- le dijo al peliverde poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Te da doy, pero si le haces algo que la lastime no dudes en que te la quitaré y la traeré de nuevo aquí- le dijo en tono desafiante.

-No haré nada que la lastime, lo juro- dijo Gumo mirándolo a los ojos.

Gakupo solo asintió en señal de aprobación y Gumi casi grita de la felicidad, solo pudo levantarse y abrazar a su futuro esposo. Gumo por su parte estaba tan feliz de haber convencido al hermano de su futura esposa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Gumo haciendo una reverencia nuevamente. Gakupo sonrió levemente y se marchó de la sala. Una vez que su hermano salió de la sala Gumi se abrazó al cuello del peliverde y lo besó cálidamente, Gumo correspondió rápidamente tomándola por la cintura.

-Estoy muy feliz- dijo la peliverde secándose unas pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos.

-Igual yo- dijo Gumi abrazando a su querida y futura esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron 3 meses y los preparativos para la boda se habían terminado y había llegado el gran día.

Gumi iba caminando hacia el altar con un hermoso vestido blanco y su cabello bien peinado, se veía realmente hermosa. Gumo que estaba parado en el atar esperando a su casi esposa llevaba un terno negro realmente elegante, el peliverde veía a Gumi caminar totalmente estupefacto de lo hermosa que se veía para él.

Aquel día fue mágico para los 2, todo era perfecto en ese momento. La ceremonia paso y llego la fiesta, todos estaban muy alegres y animados. Todos sus compañeros de instituto llegaron a la fiesta a celebrar con ellos.

Los dos recién casados salieron al balcón a mirar las estrellas, se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos observando.

-Estamos casados- dijo Gumo aun mirando al frente.

-Lo estamos- dijo la peliverde de igual forma.

Gumo se giró y miró a su esposa.

-Realmente te vez muy hermosa- le dijo el peliverde levemente sonrojado.

-Gracias- respondió Gumi a su cumplido muy sonrojada.

-Y pensar que cuando nos conocimos no nos agradábamos- dijo Gumo cogiéndole las manos a su esposa.

-Cierto, mejor amigo de la infancia Gumiya- le dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa. Gumo se quedó sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Pensé que ya no me recordarías Ninjin-chan- dijo Gumo sonriendo y tomando el rostro de su esposa para besarlo.

*_Flashback_*

_-Quiero casarme con Gumiya-kun cuando sea grande- decía una pequeña peliverde con ojos del mismo color abrazando a otro pequeño peliverde con ojos marrones. _

_-Toma Ninjin-chan- el pequeño peliverde le extendió su mano en la pequeña y en esta había un pequeño anillo hecho con ramitas y hojas. _

_-Esto prueba que estamos casados- dijo sonriente la pequeña niña. _

_-Sí, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos de nuevo- dijo el pequeño peliverde mientras comenzaba a jugar de nuevo con la pequeña. _

_*Fin del Flashback* _

-Mira, aun lo conservo- le dijo la peliverde mostrándole un pequeño anillo hecho con ramas y hojas ya secas pero en buen estado.

-Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre- dijo el peliverde juntando su frente con la de su esposa.

* * *

Waaaaaaa! me siento triste):

¿Que les pareció? Lo que sucedió en sus 4 años de noviazgo queda a su criterio pero OJO llegaron vírgenes al matrimonio jaja XDDD

Después de eso lo que ustedes quieran es un final libre al pensamiento :'33

Sayonara, nos vemos una próxima vez): (/._.)/ chauuu-


End file.
